


Voiceless, Not Speechless

by SurohSopsisofClouds



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Oneshot, Selectively Mute Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurohSopsisofClouds/pseuds/SurohSopsisofClouds
Summary: School, computers, life, it had all gotten way to stressful. It was no wonder when Virgil's voice decided it needed to take a break from all the chaos.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Voiceless, Not Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Not much to say on this one, so I'll just stick with the usual spiel:
> 
> If you do enjoy this, please leave a comment! Even just a screech in my general direction really brightens my day!

“Well, at least it can’t get an-” Heir voice cut out in the middle of the word, Virgil blinking in surprise before heir lips moved in a silent groan.

Great. Just what hey needed. First hey had to deal with the school breathing down heir neck again, then the stress of checking emails, and now hey had gone mute. Lovely.

Hey pushed heir laptop off heir legs harshly, before dropping it onto the ground beside heir bed, barely putting in the effort to ensure it didn’t get damaged. Lifting hemself back up, hey grabbed heir phone, pulling up the tumblr app to type down heir frustrations and throw them into the Void.

Having finished that, hey drank the last sip of water from the cup beside heir bed, before tapping on the discord app. Hey hesitated, going back and forth between two of the channels, unsure of which heir comment fit best into, before finally tapping on the general one. It fit in there, right? Probably. Maybe. What if it didn’t, though?

Hey shook the thought out of heir head as quickly as it had arrived. Hey knew these people. Hey trusted them to not get upset over something like that, and besides, hey could always move it to a different one if need be. Take a deep breath, let it out. Take a deeper breath, and let that one out, too.

Settling a bit into the pillows and blankets surrounding hem, hey typed out heir message.

][  
Myeyebagsarebiggerthanyours: -Hey, um. Affection? Please?-  
][

Hey closed heir eyes, pushing the phone away from hem for a moment. There. Hey’d said it, and hey weren’t taking it back. The worst that could happen is that they don’t respond right away. Hey knew them, it was fine. Hey could ask for help. Hey were allowed to ask for help.

_*Ding*_

Virgil opened heir eyes, grabbing the phone and quickly turning it back on, eyes jumping down to read who had said what.

][  
Butterfliesinmyeverything: -ofc! I <3 you! youre an awesome friend!-  
][

Hey smiled wide, heir eyes tearing up a little. Hey were an awesome friend? Really? Hey were really happy she thought that, and Virgil had really needed to hear it.

][  
Myeyebagsarebiggerthanyours: -Thanks. I really needed to hear that.-

Butterfliesinmyeverything: -np!-  
][

Hey turned off heir phone with a soft sigh, turning heir eyes to gaze up at the ceiling for a moment.

“I’m… so happy I met all of them.” Hey blinked in surprise, not having expected heir voice to come back that fast, before snorting when hey realized it had gone away again.

 _Shy one, aren’t you?_ Hey thought wryly to hemself, a smirk trailing its way down heir lips as hey stood, taking heir empty water glass with hem as hey went.

_I think I’ll go get a fresh glass of water._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! And if you did, you can also screech at me on my tumblr, @surohsopsisofclouds!


End file.
